Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display device may include a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display device, or an electrophoretic display.
Such a display device may include a plurality of pixels and a plurality of display signal lines. Each pixel may include a switching element and a pixel electrode connected thereto, and the switching element may be connected to the display signal line. The display signal line may include a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data voltage. The pixel electrode may receive the data voltage according to the gate signal through the switching element. The gate signal may be generated from a gate driver according to a control of the signal controller and output to a plurality of gate lines, and the data signal may be obtained by receiving a digital image signal from a signal controller through a data driver and converting it into a data voltage.
The pixel electrodes and switching elements may be formed in a thin film transistor array panel. A signal controller may be generally provided on a printed circuit board (PCB) positioned outside the thin film transistor array panel. Also, the gate driver or the data driver may be installed directly on the thin film transistor array panel in a form of at least one integrated circuit chip (i.e., chip on glass (COG)), may be mounted on a flexible printed circuit film (FPC), or may be attached to the thin film transistor array panel in a form of a tape carrier package (TCP) (i.e., chip on FPC (COF)). In the case of the COF, the flexible printed circuit film may be positioned between the printed circuit board (PCB) and the thin film transistor array panel.
An integrated circuit (IC) chip directly mounted on the thin film transistor array panel and the TCP including the driver may contact a pad part of the display signal lines formed on the thin film transistor array panel, however when contact resistance of the pad part is high, the gate signal or the data signal transmitted to the thin film transistor array panel may be distorted such that the thin film transistor may not be normally operated. Also, the manufacturing time and cost may be increased or the yield may be decreased according to the material of the pad part.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.